3ter Schreibwahnanfall
by Manya
Summary: Schließlich schloß auch Harry vorsichtig seine grünen, nur um kurz darauf etwas weiches auf seinen Lippen zu spüren. Etwas weiches und unglaublich süßes. Etwas, das sein Herz zum Rasen und seinen Verstand zum Versiegen brachte.
1. Veränderung

Schreibwahnanfall die 3te

-Mein Gott, das wird noch zur Sucht-

Kapitel 1

So, fangen wir mal an mit dem Wahnsinn! ;)

Seht es auch als Entschuldigungsfanfiction, da ich so lange nicht mehr an meiner geschrieben hab -.-

Okay, aber ich rede schon wieder so viel (jaja, bin eben weiblich ")

kurz und knapp: viel spaß beim Lesen

Manya

Mit lautem Quietschen hielt der Bus an. Der rote, schon leicht abgeblätterte Lack glänzte in der fahlen Mittagssonne, als die gelben Türen mit Radau aufgingen. Schwarze Lederstiefel stiegen die grauen Stufen hinab, landeten im Staub. Ein paar braune, nicht ganz so teuer aussehende Stiefel folgten ihnen, traten ebenfalls auf den braunen Lehmboden. Ein leiser Windhauch umwehte das ungleiche Paar, das dort in der Mittagssonne stand und sich suchend umsah. Zwei Jungen, der eine mit schwarzem, verstuppelten Haar, das ihm in weiten Strähnen ins gesicht fiel, der andere mit feinem, weißblonden Haar, das im Nacken von einem schwarzen Band gehalten wurde. Sie beide also standen dort, an dem Ort, der kein Ort mehr war. Die umgebenen Häuser wirkten verlassen und grau, einzelne Fensterscheiben waren herausgebrochen worden. Es war fast vollkommen Still, bis auf das leise Rauschen des Windes, der in den leeren Häusern wiederhallten.

Nachdenklich rückte sich Harry Potter die Brille zurecht. Dieser Ort war verlassen, seelenlos. Warum nur hatte Dumbledore sie beide hierher geschickt? Vorsichtig schielte der Junge zu seinem Nachbarn herüber, versuchte aus dessen ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu lesen. Doch es war wie immer sinnlos. Mit einem leisen Seufzer beendete der Schwarzhaarige sein Unterfangen und begann erneut sich umzusehen. Hatte der Direktor ihnen eine falsche Addresse gegeben? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm schon, mittlerweile war er dauernd im stress. Seit bekannt geworden war, dass der dunkle Lord wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, kamen ständig Eulen von verängstigten Zauberern und Hexen in Hogwarts an. Einige behaupteten den dunklen Lord tatsächlich gesehen zu haben, andere spürten nur seine Gegenwart. Eine Hexe hatte sogar geschrieben, dass sie den Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen kannte. als man der Sache genauer nachgegangen war, hatte man sich in ihrem Kleiderschrank wiedergefunden.

Soviel also zu Dumbledores derzeitigem geistigen Zustand. Dem war wohl auch Harrys "Reisebegleiter" zuzuschreiben. Noch einmal riskierte der Junge einen Blick. Draco Malfoy hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte an einer der hinteren Hauswände. Eine Strähne hatte sich nun doch aus seinem Zopf gelöst, fiel ihm locker ins Gesicht.

Seitdem sein vater in Askaban gelandet war, hatte er sich verändert. Nun gut, es war keine Drehung um 180° und Draco war noch immer genauso kühl und reserviert wie vorher, doch die ständigen Beleidigungen hatten aufgehört, waren dem Schweigen gewichen. Sobald er harry auf dem Gängen Hogwarts begegnete, wich er seinen Blicken aus, ging stillschweigend an ihm vorbei. Am Anfang hatte es Harry genoßen. Endlich brauchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass seine tränke auf mysteriöse Weise verschwanden oder sich sein Besen plötzlich selbstständig machte. Doch wie gesagt, dies war nur am Anfang so gewesen. mit der Zeit begann es Harry ernsthaft zu vermissen, sich mit Draco zu streiten. Natürlich wollte er sich das zunächst nicht eingestehen, schob es auf das verschwinden Sirius' und seine damit verbundene Verwirrtheit, doch irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr verleudnen können. Er vermisste den alten Draco. Der Draco, mit dem er sich unablässig streiten konnte, den Draco, dessen Umhang er schon unzählige Male in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen, der ihn von seinem Alltag immer wieder abzulenken verstand.

Nachdem er sich dies endlich eingestanden hatte, hatte er versucht, Draco aus der Reserve zu locken. Er hatte ihn provoziert, seinen Trank verschwinden lassen, ja, er hatte ihm sogar einmal mitten in der Verwandlungsstunde die sachen weggehext, so dass der Malfoy nur in Boxershorts vor der versammelten Klasse gestanden hatte. Doch selbst da hatte Draco nicht reagiert, hatte nur müde den Kopf geschüttelt und sich mit einem Wink seines eigenen Zauberstabs neue Sache angezaubert. In den folgenden Wochen waren auf wundersame Weise Farbtöpfe auf ihn gefallen, hatten sich Ratten in seinem Zauberkessel eingenistet und sämtliche Gemälde hatten ihm die Zungen herausgestreckt, doch noch nicht mal das hatte geholfen. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Und nun stand er hier. Mit geschlossenen Augen, scheinbar nicht mehr gewillt, irgendetwas um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Mit dieser verdammten Haarsträhne, die fast unschuldig in seinem Gesicht prangte und Harry fast in den Wahsinn trieb. Früher hatte Draco peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass jedes Haar richtig saß, dass keines länger war als das andere. Und was war nun? Seine Haare waren schulterlang, manche etwas kürzer als die anderen, zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden und dann noch diese vermaledeite Strähne! Okay, es sah wirklich besser aus als vorher, viel besser um genau zu sein, doch das war nciht der Punkt. Es war einfach nicht mehr Draco!!!


	2. Ankunft im Drachenberg

Kapitel 2 - Ankunft im Drachenberg -

Sooo, nachdem ich Harry etwas in der Vergangenheit habe schwelgen lassen, geht es nun endgültig los :o)

Und dann wird mal wieder eine schlaflose Nacht vorbeigehen und ich werde todmüde in der Schule auftauchen.

Hachja, ist das Leben nicht schön °

Manya

Noch immer in seine Beobachtungen und Überlegungen im Punkto Draco Malfoy vertieft, bemerkte der junge Gryffindor nicht den schatten, der sich ihm langsam näherte. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann hätte er ihn erreicht, doch Harry Potter, Hoffnung der gesamten zauberwelt und Gegner Voldemordts schien nicht das geringste zu ahnen. Eine kleine, mit scharfen Nägeln versehene Hand hob sich langsam, glitt auf das Gewand des jungen Zauberers zu. Grüne Pockennarben bedeckten die gesamte Hautoberfläche, ein schwarzer Samtmantel verdeckte Gesicht und Körper. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter und die Hand hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.

Ein plötzliches Ziehen riss den jungen Zauberer aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht sah er nach unten und erblickte ein kleines Bündel schwarzen Stoffes zu seinen Füßen. Eine kleine, grüne Hand hatte sich in seiner Kniebeuge verfangen, zerrte an dem rot umhüllten Bein. Scheinbar war diese Stadt doch nicht so unbewohnt, wie er gedacht hatte. Elegant ließ sich Harry Potter in die Hocke sinken, beobachtete ineteressiert das merkwürdige Wesen vor ihm. Auch wenn nicht viel von ihm zu erkennen war, außer vielleicht der grünen Hand, so war sich Harry doch sicher, hier einen Kontaktmann, bzw. eine Kontaktfrau, je nach dem, was das Wesen war, gefunden zu haben. Woher er das wusste, war ihm schleierhaft, er wusste nur, dass er es wusste.

Das kleine Wesen, was auch immer es auch war, ging einige Schrittchen rückwärts und bedeutete Harry dann, ihm zu folgen. Einen Moment noch zögerte der Junge, bevor er sich erhob und sich zu seinem Reisegefährten umdrehte. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stieß sich der Weißblonde von der Mauer ab, ging an ihm vorbei auf das kleine Wesen zu. Für einen Moment stand Harry einfach nur völlig perplex da. er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass draco das kleine wesen wahrgenommen hatte, dass er irgendetwas wahrgenommen hatte. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und beeilte sich, die beiden Anderen einzuholen.

Das kleine Wesen stoppte schließlich vor einer kleinen Kapelle am nördlichen Stadtende. Sie wirkte heruntergekommen und verlassen, so wie die gesamte, übrige Stadt. Ein paar Bretter waren vor das Tor genagelt, verwehrten den Eintritt in das alte Gemäuer. Harry erschauerte innerlich etwas. Zuerst eine verlassene Stadt, dann der Gang zum Stadtende und nun eine alte, schaudrige Kapelle. Er kam sich vor wie in einem dieser Wildwest-Filme, die Dudley immer so gerne guckte, um sich dort neue Tipps zu beschaffen, wie er die Leute in seiner Umgebung noch besser tyrannisieren könnte. Aber weg von Dudley und seiner schweinischen Grimasse und hin zu dem in schwarz gehüllten Wesen und der modrigen Kapelle. Die kleine Gestalt hatte mittlerweile einen schaurigen, kleinen Singsang begonnen, wobei es sich langsam hin und her wiegte. Skeptisch sah Harry dem Verfahren zu, kurz nicht sicher, ob der kleine Grünling nicht doch einfach nur ein Irrer sei, der zufällig in dieser Geisterstadt wohnte, doch dann bagann die kapelle sich zu verändern.

Zunächst waren es nur Details. Hier verschwand ein riss im Holz, dann dort eine Schramme und da ein kleiner Farbfleck, bis sich schließlich die ganze Kirche verändert hatte. An Stelle der baufälligen Kirche standen sie nun einem riesigem, weißsilbernen Tor gegenüber. Durch die schmalen Gitter war ein großer Hügel zu sehen, auf denen ein ganz in weiß gehaltenes Herrenhaus stand. Genaues konnte Harry noch nicht erkennen, da die Entfernung zum haus noch einige Meilen zu betragen schien, doch ihm fiel die schöngeschwungene Verziehrung am Tor auf. Bewundernd sah er nach Oben. "DH" stand dort geschrieben. Nachdenklich wandte er den blick wieder ab, was hatte das zu bedeuten. doch bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, drehte sich das schwarzgekleidete Wesen zu ihnen um.

"Willkommen auf 'Dragon Hill' !", piepste eine dünne Stimme aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs hervor. Wie zur bestätigung ging just in diesem Moment das riesige Eisentor auf, gewährte ihnen Einlass ins Innere.

Staunend, aber doch mit einer gewissen Vorsicht betraten Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy das gewaltige Anwesen "Dragon Hill".


	3. Alte Bekannte und neue Vertraute

Kapitel 3 - Alte Bekannte und neue Vertraute -

So, schon bei Kapitel drei gähn

Ich hoffe, ich hab bis jetzt nicht zu grauenhaftes Zeug von mir gegeben "

Naja, nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich dieses Kapitel jemanden widmen °

Also, Asrael, das ist nur für dich ;)

Manya

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine große, dunkelblaue Kutsche. Zwei Pferde waren davorgespannt, ein weißes und ein schwarzes, geführt von einem kleinen Irrwicht, der auf dem Kutschbock saß. Ohne den geringsten Laut zu verursachen schwangen die Türen der Kutsch auf, luden zum Einsteigen ein. Zögernd, aber doch neugierig folgten die beiden Jungen der Aufforderung und ließen sich in die dunkelgrün bezogenen Kissen sinken. Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung, rollte gemächlich über das riesige Anwesen.

Seufzend lehnte sich Harry zurück in seine Kissen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Diese Art zu reisen bevorzugte er vor allem wegen des hohen komforts. Von der Reise im Zauberbus taten ihm noch immer alle Knochen weh. Der Busfahrer hatte aber auch ja kein Schlagloch ausgelassen, wäre ja noch schöner. Müdigkeit übermannte ihn langsam. Seit dem Morgengrauen schon waren er und Draco unterwegs, hatten den Zauberbus von hogwarts aus genommen und bis hierher gefahren. Ganze 8 Stunden hatte er in diesem Inbegriff der Hölle verbringen müssen, bevor er endlich in die senkende Mittagssonne hinausgelassen worden war. Ganze acht Stunden mit einem Jungen, der ihn angeschwiegen hatte, mit einem Schaffner, der umso gesprächiger gewesen und auf diesem verdammten Sessel, aus dem er in jeder Kurve hinausgefallen war. Eine wirklich wunderschöne Reise. Nach einem inneren Stöhner, als die Kutsche nun doch ein Schlagloch oder einen spitzen Stein passierte und sein Kreuz zu schmerzen begann, öffnete er die Augen. Zuerst hielt er es für eine Sinnestäuschung, so dass er die Augen noch einmal schloss und anschließend wieder öffnete, doch das Bild blieb wie es war.

Draco Malfoy beobachtete ihn. Das erste Mal seit Wochen blickte er ihn an, fixierte ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzt und sah ihn mit leicht gesenkten Oberkörper an, er war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Harry. Der junge Potter begann sich langsam unwohl zu fühlen. Nach all den Wochen war er dieses Starren von Seiten Malfoys nicht mehr gewöhnt. Leicht irritiert blickte er aus dem fenster, beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Bäume und Büsche. Sie kamen ihm plötzlich überaus interessant vor. "Potter." Es war nur ein Wort, ein einziges, doch es lag mehr Bedeutung darin, als es Harry jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Nicht nur, dass es das erste Wort nach wochen des Schweigens war, nein, es war vielmehr die Tonlage, in der der junge Malfoy es ausgesprochen hatte. 'Potter' das erste Mal hatte er es nicht voller Abscheu, voller Verachtung ausgesprochen. Zum allerersten Mal lag kein Hass darin, keine Überheblichkeit. Malfoy hatte das Wort nicht ausgespuckt, sondern es vollkommen ruhig gesprochen, ja, fast lag soetwas wie Nettigkeit darinnen.Nun war Harry vollkommen irritiert. Verstörrt wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, sah zu dem jungen Blonden hinüber. Dieser blickte ihn noch immer an, doch auch in seinem Blick lag kein Hass, keine Verachtung mehr. "Potter!", noch einmal kam sein Name über die Lippen des Blonden, doch diesmal erwiederte er den Blick.

"Danke!"

Nun war Harrys verstand wohl endgültig auf Hawaii. Draco hatte sich bei ihm bedankt, Draco Malfoy hatte sich bei ihm bedankt, DER Draco malfoy hatte sich bei ihm bedankt. Den Rest der Fahrt saß der Schwarzhaarige einfach nur da und versuchte das Geschehene zu begreifen. Zuerst hatte ihn Malfoy wieder angesehen, dann sogar mit ihm gesprochen und schließlich, so unglaublich es auch klang, hatte er sich bei ihm, Harry Potter, bedankt! Unruhe erfasste den kleineren Junge, war Draco vielleicht krank? Lag daran vielleicht die plötzliche Veränderung? Nachdenklich schielte er zu ihm herüber. Nein, krank sah er nicht aus, eher, zufrieden! Ja, er lächelte ihn sogar freundlich an. Harrys Weltbild brach von einer Sekunde auf die andere in tausend Scherben. Draco Malfoy, Sohn des todesser Malfoy, war nett zu ihm und lächelte sogar. Wenn er nicht krank war, was war es dann?

Bevor er seinen plötzlich aufkommenden Gedanken von Draco und gewissen bewusstseinsverändernden Tränken weiterverfolgen konnte, hielt die Kutsche an. Die beiden Türen öffneten sich erneut geräuschlos und mit einem Satz war Draco draußen. Harry folgte ihm, noch immer sichtlich verwirrt.

Plötzlich erschien ein Hauself vor ihnen, öffnete unter einer leichten Verbeugung die Haustore und ließ die beiden Jugendlichen ein. Ein breiter Gang führte zu einer riesigen Treppe, die sich im boeren Bereich spaltete. Zwei Gestalten stiegen gerade die Treppen hinab, eilten auf die beiden zu. "Willkommen!", mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln schritt Charly Weasley ihnen entgegen, wie draco hatte er seine langen haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Seine braunen Augen leuchteten, als er Harry kurz aber herzlich in die Arme schloß, Draco gab er die Hand. "Willkommen!", lächelte er erneut und breitete dann die arme aus, "willkommen auf 'Dragon Hill', eurem neuen Zuhause."


	4. Überraschungen und andere Panikattacken

Kapitel 4 - Überraschungen und andere Panikattacken -

So, wir ham jetzt 00:23 und ich bin bei Kapitel 4! Hab bis hierhin nur . . öhm . .knapp 3 Stunden gebraucht räusper Okay okay, aber alles braucht doch seine Zeit, oder?! ;o)

Naja, bin trotzdem stolz

Manya

Nie im Leben hätte Harry damit gerechnet, hier auf Charly Weasley zu treffen und Draco, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, auch nicht. Doch viel mehr zog ihn die andere Person in ihren Bann, die Person, die hinter dem freudestrahlenden Weasley stand. Weißblondes Haar fiel über zierliche Schultern, eisblaue Augen blickten ruhig und gelassen die beiden Neuankömmlinge an, zwei Schlanke Arme waren vor einer weiblichen Brust verschränkt. Mit einem Wort, Harry sah Draco in weiblicher Form. Immer verwirrter blickte er zwischen Draco und seiner weiblichen Form hin und her. War denn dies möglich? Eine angenehme Schwärze begann sich plötzlich über sein Gesichtsfeld zu legen, zog das wunderschöne Vergessen mit sich. Erleichtert und glücklich sank er zu Boden.

Sonnenlicht kitzelte sein Gesicht, brachte ihn dazu langsam und träge die Augenlieder zu öffnen. Das erste, was Harry erblickte war das wunderschöne Deckengemälde. Ein Engel und ein Teufel, Hand in Hand, der eine in der Hölle, der andere im himmel und über ihnen das glitzernde Firmament. Das zweite, das Harry sah war Draco, der mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. Das Sonnenlicht ließ seine Züge weicher erscheinen, zeigte auf, dass er gerade erst an der Schwelle zwischen Kind und Mann stand. Er trug nun nicht mehr seine Reisekleidung, die ganz in schwarz gehalten war, vielmehr war er nun ganz in weiß gekleidet. Ein weißer, langer Mantel umrahmte seinen Körper, ging bis zu den Knien, darunter war eine weiße Leinenhose und ein paar weißer Lederstiefel zu erkennen. Lediglich sein Haarband war in einem dunklen Rotton gehalten. Er schien Harrys erwachen noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Schweigend sah Harry das engelsgleiche Bild noch ein Mal an, bevor er sich durch ein Rascheln mit seiner Bettdecke bemerkbar machte.

Er sah wie draco zusammenzuckte und sich dann blitzschnell umdrehte. Als er Harrys Erwachen bemerkte, wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von angespannt zu erleichtert. Leichtfüßig trat er näher an das Bett heran, beugte sich hinunter. Nachdenklich musterte er den Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Wangen sich tiefrot färbten. Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis richtete er sich wieder auf, nur um sich auf die Bettkante des Anderen zu setzen. Harry wusste nicht so ganz, was er davon zu halten hatte, ließ es jedoch geschehen, was hatte er auch für eine Wahl? Leicht misstrauisch sah er zu Draco, der seinen Blick noch immer nicht von ihm genommen hatte. "Du siehst schon wieder besser aus," stellte er schließlich fest und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, 2obwohl das nach zwei Tagen Dauerschlaf wohl kaum verwunderlich sein dürfte."

Harry nickte nur zögernd. Er hatte es also nicht geträumt. Draco war tatsächlich nett und sprach auch wieder mit ihm. Erneut kam ihm der Gedanke von Draco und ein paar verbotenen Zaubertränken, doch er verscheuchte die Idee wieder. Mittlerweile hätte die Wirkung abklingen müssen. Was also war es dann?

Eine neue Art ihn zu quälen und zu dransalieren? Hatte Draco nur all die Wochen nicht mit ihm geredet, um sich einen teuflischen Plan auszudenken, um ihn zu vernichten? Um seine Seele für alle Zeit zu zerstören? Seinen Willen zu brechen und ihm dem dunklen Lord Untertan zu machen? Das alles war möglich und das alles war dem Malfoy zuzutrauen, demzufolge war Vorsicht geboten. Sein Gegenüber schien seinen Gedankengang erraten zu haben, denn ein leiser Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen.

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln sah er noch einmal zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herüber. "Es tut mir Leid!" Hätte Harry in diesem Moment einen Kaffee in der Hand gehalten, so hätte er sich wohl verschluckt und wäre einen grausamen Erstickungstod gestorben, doch zum Glück war dem nicht so. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem leicht geöffneten Mund starrte Harry Potter seinen Gegenüber an. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Oder war er am Durchdrehen? Zu seinem Leidwesen stellte er fest, dass zweiteres am Wahrscheinlichsten war. Oder aber Malfoy war verrückt. diese Möglichkeit gefiel ihm um einiges besser.

"Es tut mir Leid, für alles, was ich dir in den letzten Jahren angetan habe. Es tut mir Leid, für jede Bemerkung, jeden Kommentar, den ich über dich habe fallen lassen, für alles, was ich dir angetan habe!", der Malfoy machte eine kurze Pause, doch er sah seinen Gegenüber unentwegt an. "Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er noch einmal und seine linke Hand suchte die Harrys, drückte diese einen Moment lang flüchtig, bevor er sie wieder losließ. Ruhig streifte sein Blick über die entgleisten Gesichtszüge Harrys, sein Mund verzog sich belustigt, als er Harrys ungläubigen Blick sah. Etwas in dem Schwarzhaarigen hatte Klick gemacht, als sein Gegenüber sich entschuldigt hatte. Er war nicht so überrascht, weil der Malfoy sich entschuldigt hatte, vielmehr war er überrascht von dem, was er nun fühlte. Er fühlte sich frei. Frei und glücklich. Er fühlte sich so gut, als könne er Berge versetzen. Er fühlte sich und das war die Tatsache, die ihn am meisten verwirrte, er fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Und bevor er auch nur etwas unernehmen, geschweige denn es verhindern konnte, hatte er sich auch schon dem blonden an den Hals geworfen.

Dicke Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, blieben im Mantel des Malfoy hängen. Seine Arme hatte Harry dem anderen um den Hals geworfen, drückte sich so während des Weinens an ihn. Sein Gesicht war in dessen Schulter vergraben, nahe an seiner Halsbeuge. Plötzlich spürte er Arme, die sich um ihn legten, seinen Körper näher an den anderen herandrückte. Er spürte eine Hand des Blonden, wie sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr und eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Nacken hinterließ. Sein Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu klopfen und die Tränen versiegten von einem Moment auf den anderen. Eine Weile noch ließ er seinen Kopf dort, wo er war, bevor er ihn langsam aber sicher anhob. Seine Augen brannten ein bisschen vom Weinen, doch die des anderen entschädigten ihn dafür. Eisblaue Augen strahlten ihm entgegen, brannten sich in seine Augen, in seine Seele ein. Langsam, ganz langsam schloßen sich die blauen Augen, kam das Gesicht des Blonden dem seinen immer näher. Schließlich schloß auch Harry vorsichtig seine grünen, nur um kurz darauf etwas weiches auf seinen Lippen zu spüren. Etwas weiches und unglaublich süßes. Etwas, das sein Herz zum Rasen und seinen Verstand zum Versiegen brachte.

--------ENDE-----------

Nunja, eigentlich 'sollte' das das Ende werden. Aber dank der vielen Nachfragen auf verschiedenen seiten, habe ich die FF doch noch weitergeführt. Wenn ihr also wollt, dass auch der Rest hier gepostet wird, dann reviewt fleißig ;)

Greetz

Manya


	5. Erläuterungen und Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 5 - Erläuterungen und Erkenntnisse -

Hm, war wohl doch nicht das Ende g

Hab heute Nachmittag einfach Lust bekommen weiterzuschreiben, also tu ich das nun mal

Viel Spaß weiterhin

Manya

------------------------------------------------------------

Schließlich schloß auch Harry vorsichtig seine grünen, nur um kurz darauf etwas weiches auf seinen Lippen zu spüren. Etwas weiches und unglaublich süßes. Etwas, das sein Herz zum Rasen und seinen Verstand zum Versiegen brachte.

Behutsam und vorsichtig war dieser Kuss, fast als hätte der Blonde Angst, Harry konnte darunter zerbrechen. Immer noch waren dessen Arme um den Hals des Slytherins geschwungen, immernoch ruhte sein Körper in den Armen des anderen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich die Lippen des Blonden wieder von den seinen entfernten, wie sich die tröstende Wärme verabschiedete und der Junge schlug die Augen auf. Erneut sah er in die eisblauen des anderen, wie sie ihn besorgt und auch ein wenig nachdenklich musterten. Eine blonde Augenbraue war in die Höhe gezogen, verlieh dem Jungen einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine schmalen Lippen waren ein wenig gerötet, auch wenn das gerade wohl mehr ein Hauch, als ein echter Kuss gewesen war.

Der Kuss. Harrys Gesicht färbte sich binnen Sekunden tiefrot. Er hatte Draco malfoy geküsst. DEN Draco Malfoy! War er noch richtig bei Sinnen? Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab, starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster. er hatte Draco geküsst, das war richtig, aber hatte nicht auch er ihn geküsst. Hatte nicht auch der Malfoy den zarten Kuss herbeigeführt? Noch bevor er sich über die bedeutung dieser Worte richtig im Klaren sein konnte, spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seinem Haarschopf und im nächsten moment fünf feingliedrige Finger, die sich darin vergruben, ja, ihn zärtlich zu kraulen begannen. Wie zu Eis erstarrt saß Harry nun da, wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Was hier passierte war einfach zu suspekt, zu unglaublich, als dass er wirklich hätte reagieren können. Zudem fühlte er sich noch immer geschwächt von der langen Reise und den damit verbundenen Strapazen. So saß er einfach nur da und ließ es zu, dass der junge Malfoy in seinen Haaren wuschelte, dass er ihn noch immer im Arm hielt und dass Harrys eigene Arme noch immer um dessen Schultern geschlungen waren. Doch das änderte sich, als sich der Schwarzhaarige ergeben und von der Situation überfordert, an die Schulter des Blonden lehnte und seine Hände auf der Brust des anderen zum Erliegen kam. Seufzend rieb er sein Gesicht in dessen Hemd und schloss die Augen. Binnen sekunden war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war er allein. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Erleichtert, aber dennoch irgendwie traurig, setzte sich der Junge in seinem Bett auf, strich sich die Müdigkeit aus den großen, meeresgrünen Augen. Nachdem er sich die Brille auf die Nase gesetzt hatte, fiel sein Blick zu allererst auf das große Fenster am Ende des Zimmers. Dort hatte Draco gestanden, als er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Dort hatte er gestanden, bevor er sich umgedreht hatte und zu ihm gekommen war. Bevor sie sich beide . . "Arg," Harry schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor das heiß gewordene Gesicht. Er und Draco, sie hatten sich . . Einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte er den jungen Malfoy . . hatte der junge Malfoy ihn . . Harry schüttelte sich. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Hatte er das wirklich getan. Hatte er wirklich einen Jungen . . ?! Schwer schluckend schüttelte der Junge seinen Kopf, die Brille auf seiner Nase kam dabei gefährlich ins Wanken, was er jedoch nur nebenbei wahrnahm. Es war kein traum gewesen, dafür wirkte es zu real. Er hatte es demzufolge also wirklich getan, aber warum? Er stand auf Mädchen, dessen war er sich sicher. Schließlich war da ja Cho Chang und dann noch . . ja, ähm . . okay, er hatte bis jetzt also erst auf ein Mädchen gestanden, na und? Auch wenn er jetzt siebzehn war, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass er hinter jedem Rock her sein müsste, oder? Nun gut, Ron war so . . und Seamus und Neville zugegebenermaßen auch, aber waren sie denn der Maßstab? Musste denn jeder so sein wie sie? Nein, er nicht. Er bevorzugte es viel mehr mit Hermine vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und sich mit ihr über dies und jenes zu unterhalten. Zum beispiel über diesen komischen, weißen Rock, den Lavender seit neustem trug oder auch über die neue Frisur von Parvati, die ja wohl gründlich daneben gegangen war, oder auch . . .

Harry stockte erschrocken. Langsam, unendlich langsam ließ er seine gedanken revue passieren. Er war am liebsten mit Mädchen zusammen, okay, soweit nicht ungewöhnlich, aber er war nicht mit ihnen zusammen, um sie anzugraben, sondern er tratschte mit ihnen! Er unterhielt sich mit ihnen über Klamotten und Frisuren!! Über totales, vollkommenes Mädchenzeug! Säße er nicht jetzt schon, er würde auf der Stelle umfallen. Nun wurden ihm auch die merkwürdigen Blicke klar, die ihm schon seit einer gewissen Zeit zugeworfen wurden. Er hatte sich eigentlich nie groß daran gestört, schließlich war er es ja gewöhnt, dass man ihn beachtete und über ihn tuschelte, doch nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatten sich über sein verhalten gewundert, ja, nun verstand er auch, warum er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr von Mädchen zum Ausgehen eingeladen worden war, sie hielten ihn allesamt für schwul! Harry schwirrte der Kopf, seufzend ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückgleiten. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Stöhnend schloss er die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Auf dieser Reise war nun schon mehr passiert, als in den vergangenen zwei Monaten! Aber es blieb noch immer die Frage mit Cho chang. wieso hatte sich harry zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt, ja, sich in sie verliebt, wenn er wohl scheinbar . . Nunja, Röte überzog sein Gesicht, soweit zu denken war ihm nun doch unangenehm. Aber die Frage blieb weiterhin offen. Was hatte ihn so fasziniert an der schwarzhaarigen Cho mit den smaragdgrünen Augen und einem Lächeln, das die Jungen haufenweise zum nachlaufen einlud. Was hatte ihn an diesem mädchen fasziniert? Nachdenklich öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder, blickte forschend zur Decke. Rabenschwarze Haare, die ihr glatt um die Schultern fielen, smaragdgrüne Augen, so hell wie die seinen, ein Lächeln, das Jungenherzen erweichen ließ . . .

Es war ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz, der ihn auffahren ließ, ein kleiner, kaum greifbarer Gedanke, der ihm die Wahrheit zuflüsterte. eine wahrheit, die Harry lange nicht wahrhaben gewollt hatte. Doch plötzlich, tauchte dieser Gedanke wieder auf, wurde greifbar und ja, endlich, nach so vielen Jahren begann Harry zu begreifen. Die rabenschwarzen Haare, die grünleuchtenden Augen und dazu noch das betörende Lächeln. Es war nie ihr Wesen oder sie selbst gewesen, die ihn angezogen hatte, vielmehr war es das gewesen, was sie symbolisierte. Was sie für ihn symbolisierte. Harry seufzte leise und ergeben und ließ sich zurücksinken. Wieso war ihm das früher nie aufgefallen? Cho war er! Cho war so, wie er, Harry es sich gerne wünschte! Ihre Haare waren glatt und ihr Lächeln bezaubernd, aber was das wichtigste überhaupt war, sie war ein Mädchen! Harry schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Das durfte doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein!


	6. Peinlichkeiten und andere Begegnungen

Kapitel 6 - Peinlichkeiten und andere Begegnungen -

Soo, nachdem ich eigentlich nur vier Kapitel machen wollte, bin ich nun doch beim sechsten angelangt! Verstehe einer die Welt seufz

Ich hoffe sehr, das wird mit mindestens einem Kommentar vergolten ;)

LG

Manya

---------------------------------------------------------

Das leise Knarzen der sich öffnenden Türe ließ ihn auffahren. Mechanisch drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches und wurde augenblicklich knallrot. Hellblaue Augen schienen ihm entgegen, ein leichtes Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen. Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Seine rechte Hand umfasste noch immer die Türklinke, die linke strich ihm gerade eine hellblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer trug er weiß, doch der weiße Mantel war verschwunden, nun blitzte ihm ein Seidenhemd entgegen. Die obersten zwei Knöpfe waren geöffnet und gewehrten einen leichten Blick auf den Brustansatz des Malfoy. Harry schluckte und wurde noch röter. Krampfhaft wandte er den Blick von dem jungen ab und konzentrierte sich auf sein Bettende. Das Holz hatte wirklich ausgesprochen schöne Verzierungen. Erneut vernahm er Geräusche, doch diesmal erzeugt von sich nähernden Schritten, die schließlich vor seinem Bett zu stehen kamen. Noch immer wagte es Harry nicht aufzusehen, blickte immernoch gebannt auf die hölzernen Gewinde. "Na, endlich wach, Dornröschen?", erklang schließlich die Stimme des Slytherin von oberhalb des Bettes. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, seine Finger krallten sich noch tiefer in die maltretiert aussehende Bettdecke. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wollte der Malfoy ihn jetzt auch noch veralbern. Doch sein sauertöpfiges Gesicht wurde sogleich mit einem leisen, heißeren Lachen quittiert.

Seinen eigenen Entschluss in den Wind schlagend, sah der Schwarzhaarige nun doch auf. Erstaunt erblickte er einen lächelnden Draco Malfoy, der ihn amüsiert musterte. Einen Moment lang schaute Harry einfach nur leicht verwirrt zurück, bevor erneut die Röte von ihm Besitz ergriff und er den Blick abwandte. Wie schon zuvor ließ sich Draco wieder auf harrys Bettkante gleiten, noch immer prngte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt!", meinte er daher belustigt und hob eine Augenbraue, "es war doch nicht böse gemeint!" Seine linke Hand huschte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, hob dessen Kinn, so dass dieser ihn ansehen musste. "Die Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen ich dich verletzen musste," murmelte er leise, bevor er das Gesicht des Jungens zu sich zog. Harrys Wangen färbten sich feuerrot und Panik lag in seinem Blick. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihn loslassen sollte. Er wollte dem Malfoy sagen, dass er dies alles nicht wollte, doch er konnte es nicht. Denn es wäre eine Lüge gewesen.

Sanft streiften die Lippen des Blonden die seinen, zogen sich noch einmal kurz zurück, bevor sie sich entgültig mit ihnen vereinigten. Dieser Kuss war anders als der vorherige. Er war noch immer sanft und vorsichtig, doch von einer Zärtlichkeit, die Harry nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen und wahre Hitzewellen durchfluteten seinen Körper. Seine Augen hatten sich schon geschlossen, kurz bevor der Malfoy seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen gesenkt hatte. Wieder schmeckte Harry diese unglaubliche Süße, die ihn an frische Kirschen mit Sahne erinnerte. Genüßlich knabberte er an der Unterlippe Dracos, ließ seine Zunge bedächtig über die geschlossenen Lippen gleiten. Und Draco gewährte ihm einlass. Neugierig ließ Harry seine Zunge über Dracos Zähne gleiten, dann weiter hinein in die süße Wärme seines Mundraumes. Eine vorlaute Zunge stieß die seine an, verwickelte sie in einen kleinen Tanz. Harry drückte sich näher an den Jungen vor ihm, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. Seine rechte Hand fand Dracos schulterlangen Zopf, löste das Haarband, so dass diesem die seidigen Haare ins schöngeschnittene Gesicht fielen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beendete Draco den Kuss und sah den Gryffindor gespielt tadelnd an. "Aber aber," raunte er und sein Mund verzog sich leicht spöttisch. Harry rann eine Gänsehaut über den rücken, als er den Jungen so sah. Dieses freche Lächeln, die dazu gehörige Stimme, das alles erinnerte Harry an den alten Draco. An den draco, wie er vor dem Prozess seines Vaters gewesen war. "Erst spielst du den Schüchternen und dann beginnst du gleich damit mich auszuziehen!", grinsend sah Draco Malfoy seinen Gegenüber an, der sofort knallrot anlief.

Mit einem leichten Lachen stand der Blondschopf vom Bett auf und hielt dem anderen seine Hand hin. "Komm, wir werden erwartet!", erklärte er und wartete darauf, dass der Schwarzhaarige schüchtern seine Hand ergriff, bevor er ihn hochzog. Doch der Schwung war zu groß, so dass Harry in den Armen des anderen landete. "Hoppla!", lachte dieser und versenkte sein Gesicht für einem Moment in dem wuscheligen Haar, dann drückte er ihn weg. Schluckend und seine eigene Tolpatschigkeit zum Teufel wünschend, stand Harry nun vor ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Noch einmal stieß Draco ein kleines Lachen aus, hauchte dem Anderen einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und wandte sich dann zur Tür. "Kommst du?", fragte er beinahe beiläufig und verschwand im Flur. Der Schwarzhaarige stand noch einen Moment lang verwundert im Zimmer, bis er dem anderen schließlich endlich folgte.


	7. Alte Freunde und neue Rätsel

Kapitel 7 - Alte Freunde und neue Rätsel -

Oh man, das letzte Chapter war wohl n bissle kurz, sorry "

Dafür wird dieses hoffentlich länger. Beten wir einfach alle dafür, okay?!

MfG

Manya

----------------------------------------------------

Die Gänge, durch die Malfoy ihn führte waren in warmes Sonnenlicht getaucht. Überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder von lachenden Hexen und badenden Zauberern, von galoppierenden Einhörnern und singenden Elfen. Aber hauptsächlich zeigten die Bilder Drachen. Grüne Drachen beim Fliegen, rote beim Feuerspeien und gelbe, die in der Sonne lagen und dösten. Ein Bild jedoch tat es Harry besonders an. Ein silberner Drache lag in Mitten einer blühenden Blumenwiese und schlief. Um ihn herum schwebten Feen und eine kleine Wassernymphe spielte am nahegelegenen See auf einer Flöte. In dem Moment, in dem Harry stehen blieb, um das Bild genauer zu betrachten, schlug der Drache die Augen auf. Blaue, fast silberne Augen sahen ihm entgegen, Augen, die älter waren als die Zeit und mehr gesehen hatten, als der menschliche Verstand je begreifen würde. Lange konnte er den Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen, war fasziniert von der Weisheit, die ihm daraus entgegenstrahlte. Dann jedoch spürte er eine Hand, die auf seiner Schulter lag. Überrascht drehte er sich um und stand nun einem anderen, ebenfalls hellblauen Augenpaar gegenüber.

Sanft drängte ihn der Malfoy zum Weitergehen, ließ dabei die ganze Zeit seine Hand auf der Schulter des anderen ruhen. Nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren, standen sie schließlich vor einer großen Eichentür. Ruhig zog Draco seine Hand weg, öffnete statt dessen nach einem leichten Klopfen die Türe. Sanft packte er Harry am Arm, schob ihn in den großen Raum .

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er das ganz in hellblau gestrichene Zimmer betrat. Riesige Bücherschränke mit unzähligen Büchern säumten die Wände. Hermine würde bestimmt sonst etwas dafür geben, um jetzt mit ihm zu tauschen. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die Bewohner dieses Anwesens wirklich sämtliche Bücher gelesen hatten. Es kam ihm fast unmöglich vor. Er zwang sich dazu den Blick von den meterhohen Bücherwänden abzuwenden und bemerkte nun endlich das große, schwarze Sofa und die zwei Sessel, die vor einem offenen Kamin standen. Obwohl es noch hell war, prasselte das Kaminfeuer bereits munter vor sich hin und wärmte die beiden Gestalten, die in dem großen Sofa saßen und sich unterhielten.

Durch ein Räuspern Dracos wurden die beiden auf sie aufmerksam und sofort erhob sich der eine von beiden und eilte auf sie zu. "Harry!", die Stimme Charly Weasleys drückte vollkommene Freude aus, "endlich wieder wach? Junge, hast du uns einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Erleichtert fuhr er sich durch die roten Haare und übersah den leichten Rotschimmer, der sich auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen gebildet hatte. "Kommt ihr Beiden, setzt euch zu uns!", meinte er lachend und deutete auf die beiden Sessel, die einladend im Raum standen. Draco steuerte schon bereitwillig darauf zu, während Harry einfach nur dankend nickte. Dann begab auch er sich zu den Sessel, ließ sich auf dem Kamin näheren sinken, den ihm Draco freundlicher Weise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Obwohl es noch nicht Winter war und die Abende recht lau, freute sich der Junge doch über die Wärmequelle. Fragend blickte er nun wieder zu Charly, der es sich inzwischen wieder auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. Neben ihm bemerkte Harry nun jene Person, die ihm schon bei seiner Ankunft willkommen geheißen hatte, die frau, die Draco so unglaublich ähnlich sah. Nachdenklich linste Harry zu Draco, sah dann wieder zu der Frau hinüber. die Ähnlichkeit war wahrlich nicht zu übersehen. Das selbe, feingeschnittene Gesicht, die selben, blonden, langen Haare, die bei der Frau jedoch in Locken über ihre Schultern flossen und die selben eisblauen Augen.

Belustigt registrierte der Weasley die Reaktion Harrys. Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück und sah die Frau neben sich fragend an. Sollte er beginnen oder wollte sie sich lieber erklären. Doch die Blonde machte keine Anstalten zu beginnen, so dass der Rothaarige schließlich das Wort erhob. "Dir scheint die Ähnlichkeit der Beiden ja aufgefallen zu sein," stellte er fest und ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Der junge Harry Potter nickte nur, konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Frau wenden. Charly kannte diese Reaktion nur zu gut, sie war dem Veela-Blut zuzuschreiben, das die Frau besaß. "Nunja, die Sache ist die," begann der Weasley von Neuem, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen. "Das ist meine Schwester," erklärte er seelenruhig und mißachtete den wütenden Blick, dem der Weasley ihm für die Unterbrechung zuwarf. "Deine Schwester?", auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zeichnete sich ein riesiges Fragezeichen ab. "Aber ich dachte, du wärst Einzelkind!", Harry kam die ganze Sache etwas suspekt vor. Allerdings, was war an diesem Tag nicht suspekt?! Er hatte Draco geküsst, entdeckt, dass ihn Halb Hogwarts für homosexuell hielt, er es auch war und nun hatte Draco auch noch eine Schwester. Harry hätte sich keinen Moment lang gewundert, wenn plötzlich Albus Dumbledore in einem rosa TüTü hineingekommen wäre, um den Tee zu servieren. Dumbledore im rosa Tütü! Harry schüttelte sich angeekelt, also das musste wirklich nicht sein!

"Das dachte ich auch!", stellte Draco klar und schüttelte sachte den Kopf, "aber ich hab mich wohl geirrt!" Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang perplex an. Wieso hatte er nicht gewusst, dass er eine Schwester hatte? Draco bemerkte seinen verwirrten Blick und begann so langsam zu erklären. "Meine Eltern haben nie erwähnt, dass ich noch eine ältere Schwester habe und ich habe es nie als sinnvoll erachtet zu fragen. Schließlich dachte ich nicht, dass meine Eltern mir etwas so wichtiges, wie eine Schwester vorenthielten!" Doch leider schien dem so gewesen zu sein, dachte Harry mitleidig, denn er sah den leichten Hauch von Schmerz, der auf dem Gesicht des Jungen lag. "Doch ich habe mich getäuscht!", kopfschüttelnd fuhr Draco fort, "Ich habe eine ältere Schwester, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist ja wohl kaum abzustreiten!" Da konnte ihm Harry nur zustimmen. Er hatte ja schon zuvor die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit bemerkt. Nun meldete sich auch die Hexe zu Wort. Geschäftig strich sie sich eine weißblonde Strähne aus dem gesicht, sah Harry dann gelassen an. "Mein Name ist Lilianna Malfoy," erklärte sie langsam, "und ich bin die Eigentümerin dieses Hauses. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Dray nichts von mir wusste, denn eigentlich sollte ich tot sein!"

Harry schluckte. Erschrocken sah er die blonde Hexe an, die diese Worte ruhig, aber ernst von sich gegeben hatte. Auch die Gesichter der anderen Beiden waren ernst und betrübt, ein Schatten lag über dem Charlys, als er mit dem Reden fortfuhr. "Voldemordt versuchte sie zu töten, als sie gerademal vier Jahre alt war. Er hatte in einer Prophezeihung vernommen, dass sie ihm später einmal gefährlich werden könnte." Sein Blick traf den von Lilianna und beide sahen sich einen kurzen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor er fortfuhr. "Es war nicht sicher, aber der dunkle Lord wollte kein Risiko eingehen, deshalb befahl er Malfoy, seine Tochter zu ihm zu bringen, damit er sie töten könnte!" Harry erstarrte. Das hatte Mr.Malfoy wirklich zugelassen: Er hätte diesem Mann viel zugetraut, aber seine eigene Tochter zu opfern! "Meine Mutter war gegen diesen Befehl. Sie weigerte sich ihn zu befolgen, doch mein vater hatte weniger Skrupell", die junge Malfoy seufzte tief, "in einer Nacht-und-Nebel Aktion brachte er mich zum dunklen Lord. Als wir Malfoy Manor verließen hörte ich die Schreie meiner Mutter, als sie bemerkte, dass wir fort waren. Damals war sie gerade im achten Monat mit draco und das Baby hätte jeden Tag kommen können, trotzdem tat mein vater ihr das an." Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. "Er kannte keinerlei Skrupell und brachte mich zur dunklen Festung. Dort schließlich übergab er mich dem dunklen Lord, der einen Eremalius-Fluch über mich verhängte." "Ein Ere-was?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sah Charly neugierig an. "Der Eremalius-Fluch ist einer der bevorzugten Vernichtungszauber des Dunklen. Er lässt sein Opfer im Nichts verschwinden," erklärte er und sah wieder zu der Hexe hinüber, "und fast hätte es geklappt!" Lilianna Malfoy nickte zustimmend, "wäre Dumbledore nicht im letzten Moment aufgetaucht und hätte mich gerettet, so gäbe es mich nicht mehr. Merlin sei dank war er dabei so schnell, dass der dunkle Lord keinen Verdacht schöpfte und den Fluch für gelungen hielt." Sie seufzte leise, "seit diesem Tag vor siebzehn Jahren leben ich auf diesem Gut. Dumbledore brachte mich gleich nach der Rettung hierher und ich habe dieses Gelände seitdem kaum verlassen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Auch wenn du du-weißt-schon-wer damals gebannt hast, die Gefahr seiner Wiederauferstehung lag in der Luft. Hätte mich einer der Todesser erkannt, so wäre ich spätestens jetzt nicht mehr am Leben." Schwach lächelnd sah sie zu Harry hinüber, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile eine leichentuchähnliche Farbe angenommen hatte. Er konnte sehr wohl nachvollziehen, wie es der Hexe in den vergangenen Jahren ergangen war, schließlich war er auch jahrelang bei den Dursleys eingesperrt gewesen. Er wusste, was es hieß einsam und verlassen zu sein, wusste, wie es war, nicht ausbrechen zu können. Doch er hatte noch Hogwarts gehabt, seinen Zufluchtsort, aber sie, sie besaß kein Hogwarts. Sie besaß nur dieses Gut.

Schweigen legte sich für einen Moment über den Raum. Ein jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich erhob sich Charly langsam und sah sich um. "Also ich weiß nicht, wie es euch ergeht," begann er und sah sie nacheinander an, "aber ich habe Hunger!"


End file.
